


Moved Out Of My House So You Moved Next Door

by Priestlyislove



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Extended Metaphors, Face-Fucking, Feelings Realization, Friends With Benefits, Hair-pulling, Insults, Love/Hate, M/M, Rough Sex, Scratching, Smut, Switching, Teasing, blowjob, dont try this at home I'm not a doctor, sex is not a healthy coping mechanism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9668618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Priestlyislove/pseuds/Priestlyislove
Summary: Fai's the one with ocean eyes, and yet he's always the one who's drowning in other people.





	

Fai did not have time to think. It was like he was drowning, so busy trying to get a mouthful of air that he couldn't focus on the sharks circling him. But if he did have time to think, he'd realize what a terrible idea this was. He'd realize he was in too deep. He'd realize that drowning wasn't as wonderful as he'd made it out to be, and that it would have been better if he didn't jump into the water in the first place.

But he did not have have time to think, so these thoughts didn't cross his mind.

Kurogane's mouth was on his, and his hands were on him, too. Fai clutched and gripped at his shirt, like it was his lifeline as Kurogane pushed him against the wall. Kurogane wrestled the clothes off of him. Fai was practically immobilized by each kiss, unable to help him. His bare back pressed against the wall, pulling away just so Kurogane could dig his fingernails into him. The man was rough, piercing the skin as he went, but Fai liked it that way. He bit back a cry, turning that pain into passion as their lips locked again.

Fai was putty in his hands, going limp as he dragged him from the wall and dropped him onto the bed. He was going so fast, but not nearly fast enough. Kurogane sat beside him, one arm across his body, holding his wrist down. Fai was panting, looking up at him from between the strands of hair that were sticking to his face. He smiled crookedly. His face was flushed. Kurogane paused for a moment, overcome by the strange beauty that lay before him. He recovered quickly, smirking, murmuring, "Ah, you think you're so pretty."

He moved so that his legs and arms were on either side of Fai. His mouth was on Fai's neck, biting and sucking. Fai bucked and squirmed beneath him.

Kurogane started to make his way down his body, kissing and biting. The man couldn't seem to go two seconds without making a mess of him, but Fai didn't mind a single bit. Kurogane got down to his waist and licked experimentally at his hard cock, making Fai shiver even more.

"Kuro," he whined. "Kuro." Kurogane seemed to take that as an offer to take his time, because he kissed around instead of getting started. He huffed in frustration. "C'mon, Kuro-kun. D-don't make me beg for it."

"But you would beg," Kurogane smiled wryly up at him.

Fai was not about to be out-flirted. He gave him his best damsel face and whispered, "anything for you, daddy."

Kurogane's face went bright red and he mumbled " _whatever_ " and Fai couldn't help but grin. His smugness was murdered by Kurogane wrapping his mouth around his cock, however. He found himself moaning wordlessly again.

Kurogane worked his way down to the base, playfully sucking and licking. He was still moving so rough and so fast but Fai didn't have the words to complain. Fai couldn't resist the urge to thrust up into his mouth, causing him to choke slightly before regaining his control.

It was almost a fight for dominance, with how rough they were playing. It only made sense. That's how they did everything. Why would sex be any different?

Kurogane held his wrist down, gripping it tighter as he moved his other hand into his own pants, trying to stifle the needs of his neglected dick.

Fai's hands went into Kurogane's hair, pulling hard. Kurogane's own groan was muffled around Fai's cock. Fai could feel himself on the edge.

"Fuck, Kuro, I think I'm gonna- _fuck_ " He drew his legs up closer to his body, toes digging into the mattress. He didn't want to come before Kurogane did. He tried to keep it together, but _holy shit was he good at this._

But he did outlast Kurogane, if by only a second. He came into his mouth, and Kurogane swallowed it. Fai's whole body went lax as he found himself able to breath again. Kurogane pulled himself off of Fai's penis, licking his lips and filling Fai with the desire to fuck him unconscious.

"Roll over," Fai ordered. If their situations were reversed, Kurogane would've been able to just nudge Fai into the position they wanted. But Fai didn't have the sort of physical strength to do that. Kurogane was a lot bigger than him, but he wasn't about to be outdone.

Kurogane got onto his hands and knees, still sweating and panting slightly. His pants were still in the way, so Fai helped him pull them all the way off. Then he stuck a finger into Kurogane's hole, earning a grunt. By the time he had just two fingers in, Kurogane already seemed ready to come again.

"Easy there," Fai drawled. He applied his tactic from earlier, "I want you, big guy, I want to fuck your lights out."

"You talk too much," Kurogane responded through gritted teeth, still obviously affected by Fai's bedroom voice, just not as much as before.

Fai stuck it in, and Kurogane gripped the bedsheets hard. Fai smiled, his face hot. He liked seeing him weak. He liked being in control. He thrusted, finding Kurogane's sweet spot with surprising ease.

He was being as forceful as he could be, considering he had just come only moments ago. He grabbed at Kurogane's back, trying to scratch and leave marks like he did to him. His skin was thick and wouldn't seem to break, but it definitely did the trick to Kurogane. He couldn't speak a word.

And for a second, Fai could think. And he thought about all the bad things in his life, all the secrets he was keeping, all the promises of distance he made to himself. But instead of dwelling on any of these thoughts, he just fucked harder, until he couldn't think again. It was almost therapeutic.

Kurogane came, spilling onto the sheets. Fai came again as well. Fai pulled out, exhaustion hitting him like a brick wall once his horny adrenaline had worn off. He practically collapsed next to Kurogane.

"We shouldn't," he fought for breath. "We shouldn't sleep in the same bed." There were a lot of made up reasons why. The big one was they were still pretending that this didn't count as a relationship.

Kurogane snorted. "There's no way you can walk."

"Fuck off," Fai retorted, but he was right. In fact, Fai wouldn't have said anything if he didn't need some sort of help. He just didn't know how to ask properly. Kurogane slid his hands underneath him. Before Fai could ask what he was doing, Kurogane lifted him up bridal style and began carrying him. Fai was too exhausted to argue or complain, finding himself strangely comforted by being in those strong arms. Kurogane checked the halls to make sure no one else was up before heading out naked, with a naked Fai in his arms. That would be hard to pass off as a 'we're not interested in each other' sort of thing. He opened the door up to Fai's room with his hip, and set him down on the bed much gentler than Fai thought he was capable of being.

"You happy now?" Kurogane asked him, and his eyes were dark and hazy, like Fai usually got to see them around this time. The difference now was that they weren't tearing each other up like animals in heat. Kurogane almost looked good like that. Fai caught himself staring.

He didn't tell Kurogane how handsome he found him, and he certainly didn't tell him he was a good lover. He maintained his coldness instead, "You going to go jerk off now?"

"Do us both a favor and fuck yourself next time," Kurogane hissued back without hesitation. They would say these sorts of things everytime, as if pretending to be disgusted by the other made them less attractive.

Kurogane left, and Fai found himself longing for some sort of goodbye. As his thoughts came rushing back, it was like he had been pulled ashore, saved from the sea, only to be tossed into a whirlpool. He swallowed hard, staring up at his dark ceiling.

He was really in the deep end now.


End file.
